


It's a thing, that rocks your world, it turns it upside down.

by Leonawriter



Series: Ghost Martin [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock investigates a covered-up car crash while up in the north of England, but things don't go quite how he expected them to.  Not main-story continuity, but I thought I'd put it up here anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a thing, that rocks your world, it turns it upside down.

Sherlock examined the wreckage - which to John looked months old already, and so, what was there to see?  All the evidence was probably gone by now, so why bother? - and was every so often making an unintelligible comment over something or other that he'd found.

"Well?" John asked eventually.  "I've been standing here for hours, and it's cold.  Would you  _mind_  telling me what we stopped here for?"

"John, isn't it obvious?"  He said, without even bothering to stand up or face him.  "There was a car accident here and no one reported it.  Of course it was an accident, the angle couldn't say anything else.  But the driver isn't in sight - and what's more, there hasn't been a report of anything of the kind here in the last few months.  Which suggests murder.  But it can't be both!"

"So...  What?"

Sherlock stood up, with an odd look on his face and a light in his eyes that spoke of a mystery waiting to be solved that he could get himself worked up about.

"So then it has to be an accident covered up as though it were something else, meaning that whoever was in the car and whoever moved the body hasn't been found yet.  Now, I found some paperwork in the car that had been moved, stuffed into the glove box, which says that the person whose car this was had been due for a job interview on the next day, the internal system froze with the date still saying the day before."

"And?  I guess you're going to want to talk to this guy's employer.  I mean, the one who would have, if he hadn't died."

Sherlock handed over a grubby piece of A4 paper with various other details and the address for an airfield in a town several miles north of where they currently were.

John sighed.  They'd only just been on their way home.

...

"You know," John said as they trudged down to the portacabin, "we could have just phoned ahead.  Would have been quicker, easier, and we probably would have been home by now.  Just saying."

"Yes, and I'm sure it would have been utterly boring and completely pointless as well.  Apart from that, a very good idea, John- ah!  And you must be the captain.  Could I speak to the manager?"

Once again John was amazed at how quickly Sherlock could change course and almost his entire personality in a split second.  As well, how he'd seen that the short redhead was the captain.  John would have thought he was the first officer. But now, looking at him, there were indeed four gold stripes on his epaulettes and sleeves.  And the hat did have a.. lot... of gold on it.  In fact, now that he knew, it was a wonder he'd been mistaken.

The small man squeaked, and told them that she'd be back in within ten minutes or so, mumbling something about 'Arthur' and something called a 'Snoopadoop', whatever that was.  Sherlock let his eyes wonder restlessly around, alighting every so often on things of some importance.

An old woman came in shortly after, smartly dressed and harried-looking, who asked them what they were there for, if they weren't there to book a flight.

Sherlock didn't even turn around from examining an oddly placed lemon on the filing cabinet.

"Mrs. Knapp-Shappey, I presume?  I'm wondering, could you tell me anything about the pilot you accepted for an interview but who never turned up?  It would have been several months ago," he said, and gave the exact date.

Mrs. Knapp-Shappey was taken aback.

"I don't know what you're talking about.  Because that was the day I took Martin on, and you just met him."

Sherlock spun around, his interest having suddenly spiked and his confidence having taken a sharp blow.

"What?"

.....

AN: DERP.  This is what results in me wondering what would happen if Sherlock came across the car wreck from ghost!Martin's world.  And then investigated.

Oops, looks like ghosts are real in your version of reality, Sherlock.  Better get used to that...

I guess this could also be a contribution to the whole Cataclysmic week thing on Tumblr?  I don't know.  But it's here, anyhow, even if I doubt I'll take it any further.  


End file.
